


You’re Mine

by stronymoontaeil



Category: NCT (Band), Without You - NCT U (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sexy, Taeil - Freeform, moon taeil - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, sexy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stronymoontaeil/pseuds/stronymoontaeil
Summary: Eunmi is Moon Taeil's, and Moon Taeil is Eunmi's. They're head over heels for each other, and they couldn't hide it anymore.





	You’re Mine

“Are you done with your shoot?” Eunmi, Taeil’s secret girlfriend and their trainee friend said.   
  
“I’m done with my layout,” he answered as he plopped down the couch in his dressing room. “I’ll just wait for Johnny and Taeyong to finish.”  
  
“Must be tiring, huh?” Eunmi said, “being a hyung to 17 kids.”  
  
“I’m okay,” Taeil chuckled. “It’s Taeyong you should be worried about...”  
  
“Why would I be worried for Taeyong?”  
“He’s your friend, Babe.”  
  
“Yeah. My friend that you got jealous of.” Eunmi teased him.  
“Don’t bring that up, Eunmi.”  
  
Eunmi chuckled and sat beside Taeil. The NCT member, who was tired as hell after a long day of photoshoot and music video shoot, rubbed his face with his bare hands.  
  
“No wait! You’re eye make-up isn’t-“ but before Eunmi could finish, Taeil’s makeup was already messed up.  
  
“Oh no, babe. Your makeup.” Eunmi said. She immediately took out her facial wipes from her bag and started cleaning the smudges on her boyfriend’s face.  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll ask the makeup artist to fix it for me.” Taeil said.  
“No. Let me do it. I don’t want you to get scolded.”  
  
Eunmi continued to wipe Taeil’s face, and when she was done. “At least let me do your eyebrows.”  
  
Eunmi stood in front of Taeil and started doing his eyebrows.  
  
She was too focused on Taeil’s eyebrows that she didn’t notice her boyfriend’s eyes staring at her.  
  
Taeil got her attention when he wrapped his arms on her waist and made her sit on his lap.  
“What are you doing? Someone might see us.” Eunmi asked in panic.  
Taeil ignored her protests and planted a short kiss on her lips. “Can you blame me? I can never have you to myself.”  
Taeil kissed Eunmi again, this time deeper, Eunmi sighed and responded to his kisses. She wrapped her arms around Taeil’s neck and tangled her fingers in his hair.  
  
After a minute - or two - or three, Eunmi pulled away. And out of breathe, she said “What are you talking about? I’m all yours tonight.”  
  
Taeil realised what this meant and flashed a cheeky smile, causing Eunmi to do the same.  
“You’re all mine tonight?”  
  
Eunmi nodded. “Yes, all yours, babe. You just need to be patient.”  
With that Eunmi stood up, and got her bag, “I’ll see you tonight?”  
“You can count on it.” Taeil confidently answered.  
Eunmi snickered and kissed Taeil again just to tease him.  
  
They both couldn’t wait.  
  
  ***  
  
Taeil wore his black jacket, black cap and black face mask and quietly went out of his room. With the dorm being all dark, he guessed that all his members were asleep.  
  
But then a door swung open. Taeil froze in panic.  
“Oh, Taeil hyung. Where are you going?” It was Taeyong.  
“Just gonna grab something to eat.” Taeil said.  
Taeyong, in a half asleep state, just nodded. “Hmm. Okay. Don’t get caught, hyung. And text me please.”  
With that, Taeil nodded and left their dorm.  
  
Taeil keyed in the digits to Eunmi’s apartment. When he got in, he was met by a blinding darkness.  
  
“Babe?” He called out as he removed his shoes and opened the lights.  
  
He walked across the apartment, hoping to find a hiding Eunmi somewhere. He decided to wait in her bedroom. When he opened it, he saw a sleeping Eunmi curled up in her bed.  
  
Taeil couldn’t help but smile at the scene. Quietly, he went to lie beside Eunmi, careful not to wake her up.  
  
But that all failed when Taeil’s phone dinged.  
“Damn it,” he cursed.  
  
That woke Eunmi up, she shifted in her position and opened her eyes to Taeil beside her.  
  
“Taeil. What are you doing here?” She sleepily asked.  
Taeil couldn’t help but smile at her cuteness. “You told me that you’re mine tonight.”  
  
Eunmi’s eyes widened and she shot up from the bed. “Oh my god. Taeil, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to for —“  
  
Taeil cut her off by locking his lips on hers, his hands on the side of her face. Pulling away, he whispered. “It’s fine, Eunmi. This is enough.”  
  
Their eyes met and Eunmi couldn’t help but smile. God, she was head over heels for him.  
“I love you, Taeil.” She said.  
Taeil flashed a soft smile and kissed her again. “I love you more.”  
  
“Let’s sleep. We’re both tired.” Taeil suggested.  
  
Eunmi nodded. “Cuddle me to sleep?”  
Taeil laughed but agreed. His girlfriend’s split personality can be quite a ride sometimes, but that made him love her even more.  
  
Both of them lied down and Taeil hugged Eunmi tight, kissing her on her forehead.  
  
“Your phone dinged. It might be important,” Eunmi said.  
  
[ _From Taeyong:_  
  
_Hyung... where are you?_  
  
_Hmm... you’re with Eunmi, aren’t you? 😏_  
  
Use protection, hyung. Your secret’s safe with me. ]  
  
“Yeah, it is.” Taeil said, and showed it to Eunmi. The woman blushed and buried her face of Taeil’s chest. The young man took advantage of this, and hugged her tighter.

***

  
Eunmi woke up to an empty bed. It wasn’t a new sight though. Taeil would often leave before the sun rises so they wouldn’t get caught.  
  
Half asleep, Eunmi got up from her bed and headed to her kitchen.  
  
“Morning, babe.” Taeil jumped out of nowhere and carried her bridal style to the kitchen counter.  
“Wait. Why are you here? You should be back at the dorm.” Eunmi said.  
  
“Taeyong called. He said we have the day to ourselves. So I decided to spend the day with you,” Taeil said.  
“Wouldn’t your members wonder where you are?” Eunmi asked.  
  
“About my members...” Taeil began in a serious note. “I think it’s time we told them about us.”  
Eunmi’s eyes widened at his suggestion.  
  
“I don’t want to hide you anymore, Eunmi. I love you too much - I won’t be able to hold it in much longer.”  
  
Eunmi gave Taeil a longing look. He was right. Taeil loves his members as much as he loves her. She felt bad that Taeil had to lie to his brothers for her. “Okay... let’s tell them.”  
  
“God. I love you.” Taeil pulled her in and have her a passionate kiss, one Eunmi returned with the same fervour.  
  
Out of breath, Taeil pulled away. “We should eat.”  
But Eunmi thought otherwise. She teasingly ran her hands down in Taeil’s chest. “I still owe you though.”  
Taeil raised his eyebrows, “What are you talking about?”  
  
Taeil got his answer when Eunmi unbuttoned his pants. He looked up and Eunmi gave her a lustful smile.  She grabbed Taeil by his neck and kissed him. Taeil wrapped Eunmi’s legs on his waist and carried her to the bedroom, their lips not leaving each other.  
  
It was going to be a good day.


End file.
